Lies
by USMA2020
Summary: Edmund contemplates after he realizes what Aslan has done for him after he finds out. Set a year after their coronation. Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you like/don't like and what you would like to see.


A/N: You can expect me to be writing more after June 28th, when I finish up school. Then I should be coming out with two to three a week.

Disclaimer: Don't Own (wish I did)

King Edmund the Just, formerly known as Edmund Pevensie sat against a large oak tree in the courtyard. He was shocked. Why had his family not told him? Why had they not explained it to him? However, more important than all of these questions was why had Aslan done it for him? Why had Aslan given His life for Edmund. Especially then, when he had gotten into the mess himself, by betraying his family. Not to be mistaken he was grateful, but why? What if the Deep Magic from the dawn of time had not come through as it was supposed to? It had never been tested before, what was to day that it would work. Narnia needed Aslan, he had saved Narnia time and again. But what had he done? He had betrayed his family for sweets and it had almost cost his family their lives. He stopped there. Did Narnia really need him?

Peter had killed Maugrim and fought the White Witch. He had led the charge at the Battle of Beruna before Aslan arrived. His brother truly was Magnificent as his title stated. Susan, with her quiet strength and excellent marksmanship had led the archers at Beruna. Yet she was still diplomatic, and preferred words to weapons. She was gentle and had defeated many enemies with words alone. His sister was most definitely Gentle. Lucy, his baby sister, had gone onto a battlefield and treated wounds with her cordial of fireflower juice. She bravely carried her dagger and he knew she could use it, although they all hoped and prayed to Aslan, that she would never have cause to use it to defend herself, for battle was an ugly thing. Oh, it was true, she was Valiant. But what was he? Just; yes he knew that,  
but where did that translate into what they did every day. Anyone with morals could see the difference between right and wrong. Certainly Susan or Peter could be just, even Lucy could. So where did that leave him. He sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

He started a few moments later as he heard footsteps behind him. A firm hand was laid on his shoulder, "It's okay Edmund, it is just me," came Peter's voice. "I have been looking all over Cair Paravel for you. It is after four o' clock and I have not seen you since breakfast at eight o' clock. I was getting worried and so was Susan."

"Well Cair Paravel is not exactly small you know," Edmund replied somewhat sarcastically.

"I know that Ed, and I would not be worried, but you missed lunch. That is not like you. You are always where we are supposed to be, and on time too. This is not like you." By this time Peter had sat down beside his younger brother and had a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Peter. I did not realize that it was a crime to make one mistake."

"Eddy, please stop it. I am not upset with you, I am just worried about you. You are my baby brother and I want to be here for you."

Edmund glanced away momentarily. He sighed before turning his gaze back to his older brother, "I know that Peter, I am sorry."

Peter waited for Edmund to continue. When he did not Peter said, "Ed please, talk to me. Obviously something is bothering you, for you to be acting this way."

"How would you feel, Peter? Aslan died for me, a traitor. What would have become of Narnia if He had not come back," Edmund paused, "and what of Susan and Lucy. Then everything that happened would have been my fault."

Peter paused thoughtfully, "Edmund, Aslan knew what He was doing. He knew everything would work out.

Please Edmund, do NOT blame yourself. Everything worked out as He knew it would."

"Then why did you not tell me what He did? Why did you lie to me? If everything turned out all right, then why did you refrain from telling me?"

"I know this is hard for you to take in, knowing what He did, but there is something you need to understand, Edmund. Narnia needs you, Susan and Lucy need you," Peter paused thoughtfully, "and I need you more than you will ever know. There are four thrones here at Cair Paravel for a reason. I know for a fact that we could have a decent ruling over Narnia wish only three, but nothing like we have. We have made more progress than we can ever guess in restoring Narnia since our coronation a year ago. It had been winter here for over a hundred years under the curse of a cruel tyrant of a witch. Aslan gave each of us a section of land to watch over and that would not be complete with only three. Think how much more we can do in the coming years, Edmund! The reason we did not say anything was because we knew that you would do this!"

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself. Start feeling guilty. You should simply be grateful. Aslan does not want for you to feel guilty about what He did."

"Okay Peter, I do see why you and the girls refrained from telling me. And I know you are right. Aslan does not want me to do this. That makes it somewhat easier, but it is still hard."

"I know that Eddy, but please, do try not to blame yourself."

"I'll try."

"Good," Peter said pulling his little brother into a hug. Now how about we go get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Then we can go get something to eat. Since SOMEONE skipped lunch today."

"I wonder who you are referring to. However wonderful idea!" Edmund said. "Guess what, Peter."

"What Ed?" Peter replied ruffling his brother's hair, (for which he received a swat on the arm).

"I'm hungry!" So the two kings set off side by side laughing as they went. Both young kings left the courtyard that day with much lighter hearts.

A/N: Please review. Criticism is welcome I believe it helps me write better. Please vote in the poll on my page for what you want to see next. When I get ten votes (I have five) the one(s) most voted for I will write. Until then I will continue to write these. Also without author note or disclaimer this story reached 1011 words. I said I was aiming for 1000+... well I got it. I was a few words short so I added a couple sentences and an adjective. Hope you enjoyed. Also let me know if there is something you would like to see (any length you want I will do my best).

Thanks for reading,  
Ashleigh


End file.
